


Mirror Mirror

by Ytteb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marine is in trouble - all in a day's work for the MCRT but this case may make them think - especially Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What we got?" demanded Gibbs as he strode up to a smashed up Corvette.

Metro PD officer Liza Fletcher bit back a response of 'and good morning to you too' when she recognised the MCRT truck and realised she was being addressed by the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Private First Class Gordon Mathers," she said, "drove his car off the road into this tree."

"Not his car, Boss," said McGee who had run a check on the vehicle registration, "it's registered to Royston Clark."

"Is it reported stolen?" asked Gibbs.

"Um. I'll check," said McGee.

"Where's Mathers?" asked Gibbs gesturing at the empty driver's seat.

"He was pretty banged up," said Officer Fletcher, "he's on his way to Walter Reed."

"Why did you call us?" asked Tony, "we don't usually get called out to traffic accidents."

"He'd been shot," said Liza.

"That makes a difference," acknowledged Tony.

"You said he drove off the road into the tree," said Gibbs, "which is it?"

Liza took a deep breath to keep calm, "witness said he drove off the road. Just veered off. EMTs came and said he had a bullet wound. Didn't want to assume the bullet wound caused him to lose control. Hear you've got a rule against that."

Gibbs gave a half smile in acknowledgement.

"We'll take it from here. Thank you, Officer Fletcher."

Tony gave her a sympathetic smile and shrug as she was dismissed.

"Bishop, McGee!" shouted Gibbs."

"Boss?"

"Go to Walter Reed. See what's happening with Mathers. McGee, anything come back on the car?"

"No, Boss," said McGee, "hasn't been reported stolen. I have an address for Royston Clark. He lives out at Fairfax."

"DiNozzo, sketch and shoot," said Gibbs, "Get on to Abby. Tell her to get someone out to take the car back to the Navy Yard. Then we'll pay Mr Clark a visit. See what he knows about his car."

NCISNCIS

"Wow," said Tony some time later when they drew up in front of the Clark house in Fairfax.

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"House is just like yours," said Tony, "well, the paintwork's better and the yard looks like it's been vacuumed …" he trailed off as he realised he'd been less than tactful, "perfectly understandable, Boss. You're a busy man." He winced as he followed Gibbs up the immaculate path.

"Can I help you?" asked the middle-aged woman who answered the door.

"Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, Ma'am," said Gibbs as he showed his badge, "NCIS."

The woman paled. "NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal …" Tony began helpfully.

"I know what it is," came the reply, "I was in the Marine Corps for thirty years."

"You were?" asked Gibbs in surprise.

"It felt like it. I was a Marine Corps wife for three decades."

Gibbs nodded, relieved that his instincts had not let him down. The woman who stood before him somehow didn't look like a former Marine.

" _Mrs_  Clark?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Is your husband at home?"

"No. He went out earlier today. I'm not expecting him back until this evening. Why do you want to know? Has something happened?"

"His car was in an accident," said Tony.

"Oh no! Was he hurt?" asked Mrs Clark anxiously.

"He wasn't in the car," said Gibbs.

"Did he drive the car today?" asked Tony.

"Uh, yes. Look, I'm afraid I don't understand. What's happened to my husband?"

"Can we come in, Mrs Clark?" asked Gibbs, "might be easier inside."

"Yes, of course, please come. Can I get you something? Coffee? I have some homemade lemonade."

"No. Thank you. We're good," said Gibbs as they followed her into a sunny family room which looked out on to a pristine backyard.

"Please," said their hostess, "tell me what's happened."

"Your husband's car went off the road in Fellowship Heights," said Tony, "it was being driven by a PFC Gordon Mathers. There was no sign of your husband. Do you know PFC Mathers?"

"I don't know the name," said Mrs Clark, "but my husband knows a lot of Marines and sailors."

"Here's a picture," said Tony, holding out his phone with the service picture McGee had emailed to him.

"No," she said, "I don't recognise him. What was he doing in Royston's car?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Ma'am," said Gibbs, "the PFC had been shot."

"Shot?" gasped Mrs Clark.

"Has your husband contacted you since he left this morning?" asked Tony.

"No. But that's not surprising. He doesn't like using his cell."

Gibbs nodded in something like approval. "Where was he going?"

"He helps out at a veterans’ centre. Advice about welfare, housing, disability – you know the sort of thing."

"PFC Mathers is a bit young to be going there," commented Tony.

"Some younger men go there," said Mrs Clark, "If they've got problems. It's run by people like my husband with experience of life in the Marines and the Navy. Some youngsters find it easier to talk through problems with people outside the chain of command."

"How long has your husband been helping out?" asked Tony.

"A few months. He retired as a First Sergeant about six months ago. We settled here because it's near two Marine Corps bases! Royston's a Marine through and through. I can't imagine him not being involved."

"And you?" Tony wasn't sure why he asked the question. There was something a little wistful in Mrs Clark's voice.

"I would find it hard to imagine my life without the Corps as well," she replied.

"Could you try phoning your husband?" suggested Gibbs.

"Of course." She went and got her cell out of her purse and tried calling him. "It's gone straight to voice mail," she said, "but that's not surprising. I'd have been more surprised if he answered!"

"Where's this veterans centre?" asked Gibbs, "We'll go there, see if your husband is there. Here's my card. Call me if your husband contacts you."

"Of course," said Mrs Clark.

"Nice picture," said Tony as they walked towards the door. He pointed to a colourful abstract oil painting.

"Thank you," she said, "I've been taking classes. Agent Gibbs, do you think something has happened to my husband?"

"Too early to tell," he replied, "we'll be in touch, Mrs Clark."

"Please. Call me Maggie," she replied.

"Maggie," Gibbs confirmed. "We'll let you know."

As the door closed behind them and they walked back to the car Tony said, "What you think, Boss? Is something up?"

"Don't know, DiNozzo," said Gibbs as he gazed back at the house.

"But?"

"But the First Sergeants I knew? No Marine in their right mind would have stolen their car."

NCISNCIS

"What do we have?" asked Gibbs when the team had reassembled in the squad room later in the day.

"PFC Gordon Mathers. Twenty five years old. Works in Communications, based at Quantico," said Ellie, "demoted last year from Lance Corporal."

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"He has issues with authority," said McGee, "doesn't like taking orders."

"How's he doing?" asked Tony.

"Went straight into surgery when he got to Walter Reed," said McGee, "operation to remove a bullet from his shoulder. He's got a fractured skull from the crash. Doctors think he'll make it but he's unconscious at the moment."

"What's the connection with Royston Clark?" asked Ellie.

"Former First Sergeant Royston Clark," recited Tony, "helps out at the Fellowship Heights Veteran Social Centre. We asked around. He's a popular guy. Like his wife said, the Centre helps with younger guys. People like Clark act as mentors. Seems that Mathers is one of those he's been trying to help. Trying to get him back on the straight and narrow."

"But Clark wasn't at the Centre today," said Gibbs.

"Although his wife thought that's where he was going," said Tony.

"And he was scheduled to," said Gibbs, "but he didn't show. And Mathers wasn't there either. McGee, track their cells. See where they've been. See if our accident victim spoke to Clark today."

"On it, Boss," said McGee. A few minutes later he said, "There was a call from our Marine to Clark late last night. Nothing since then and no calls made on their cells since."

"Check Clark's home phone," ordered Gibbs, "his wife says he doesn't like using cells."

McGee suppressed a smile at this Marine quirk and checked, "one call in, Boss. From a hairdresser's in Fairfax. Probably to Mrs Clark."

"Check, McGee," said Gibbs.

"What now, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Nothing else to be done tonight. McGee, make sure the hospital knows to contact us when Mathers wakes up. We'll start again tomorrow."

"Yes, Boss. I'll phone Mrs Clark. Make sure she's OK."

Gibbs nodded. "Early start tomorrow, people."

NCISNCIS

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" bellowed Gibbs when he returned from an early morning coffee run the next day.

McGee and Bishop were crowded round Tony's desk on which there was an array of muffins. Gibbs marched up, kicked the desk and then swept the cakes into Tony's bin.

"We've got a missing First Sergeant and an injured Marine," he shouted, "and you think there's time for a  _tea_  party?"

"I'm sorry," came another voice, "I brought the cakes in for your team."

Gibbs spun round and saw Maggie Clark walking back from the restroom area.

"Mrs Clark?" said Gibbs.

"When I'm worried, I bake," said Maggie. "And last night, I was worried. And then I couldn't sleep so I was up early this morning."

She found herself a bit shaken by Gibbs' anger but she noticed that his team wore looks of weary resignation at his outburst.

"Uh. That was kind of you," mumbled Gibbs.

The team looked on, wondering if Gibbs was about to apologise. When Gibbs didn't say anything, Tony broke the silence,

"We were waiting for you, Boss."

"I didn't hear from Roy last night, Agent Gibbs," said Maggie, "and that's not like him."

Gibbs nodded.

"DiNozzo, take Bishop and look round the crash site. Check for any signs there might have been someone else in the car. McGee, you're with me. Hospital just called. Mathers is awake. We'll go talk to him. DiNozzo, when you're finished at the scene, go to the Centre again. See if anyone remembers anything else."

"And what shall I do?" asked Maggie.

"Go home," said Gibbs, "call if your husband contacts you. Come on, people, move!"

"How did you get here this morning, Ma'am?" asked Tony.

"Please. I told you, call me Maggie. I came on the bus and train."

"We'll give you a ride home," said Tony, "it's not far from where we're going. It'll be a thank you for the cakes," he looked at Gibbs meaningfully, "they looked delicious."

NCISNCIS

Tony walked Maggie to her front door. She paused before going in,

"Is Agent Gibbs often like that? I mean, shouting at you? Kicking your desk?"

Tony smiled ruefully, "Agent Gibbs is … er … passionate about his work."

"And so he shouts at you?"

"It's his way of motivating the troops."

"I see."

"But you don't need to worry."

"What?"

"We're already motivated. We want to find your husband as much as you do, Maggie."

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo," she touched his arm briefly, "thank you."

NCISNCIS

Ellie and Tony scoured the area around the crash site but could find nothing to suggest that there had been a passenger in the car who had somehow wandered off. Admitting defeat they went to the Fellowship Veterans Centre, possibly hoping that people would warm up to Bishop more than they had to Gibbs and DiNozzo and remember some important detail.

As they prepared to leave having spoken to as many people as possible, Ellie ventured,

"Does it seem to you that Mr Clark is …?"

"Possibly Gibbs' twin? Or perhaps clone?"

"Yes. Although …"

"Royston Clark is more popular?"

"I guess so. Although Gibbs does have friends. He just doesn't do the friendship thing with us," said Ellie trying to be fair.

"And Clark seems to be happily married," observed Tony.

"Seems to be?" asked Ellie.

"Too early to tell," said Tony, "but yeah, I guess they are happy."

"You can't suspect the wife then?" teased Ellie.

"I'll have you know that my suspicions of spouse, lover or significant other have been scarily accurate in the past," said Tony.

"OK," said Bishop, "I'll believe you. I like Mrs Clark. And I would have liked those muffins if I'd got a chance to eat one."

"Gibbs," sighed Tony, "food is not the way to his heart."

"It is mine," said Ellie plaintively.

Tony was about to answer when his phone rang. It was Gibbs so he put it on speaker.

"Boss?"

"We spoke to Mathers," said Gibbs.

"And?"

"If you don't interrupt, I'll tell you," said Gibbs curtly.

Tony and Ellie refrained from saying anything and certainly didn't risk an apology.

"Mathers was in trouble," said Gibbs, "he's short of money. Got gambling debts. He was approached by someone who told him he could make some easy cash using his communications expertise."

"Who?" asked Ellie before being frowned down by Tony.

There was a pained pause at the other end of the phone before Gibbs continued, "He doesn't know any names. Said the guy called himself Oscar but he doesn't think that's the real name. Mathers thinks there was some sort of heist being planned where they wanted a security system taking down. Right up Mathers' street. He panicked. Told Clark."

"What did Clark do?" asked Tony.

"Why didn't he tell the police? Or NCIS?" asked Ellie.

"Figure that Clark didn't want to get Mathers into trouble. Thought he could sort it out himself," said Gibbs.

It was probably fortunate that Gibbs couldn't see Tony and Ellie exchange significant looks at this new evidence of the similarities between Gibbs and Clark. They said nothing but waited for Gibbs to continue.

"Clark went with Mathers to the meet with Oscar. Seems he planned to scare him off."

"But it didn't go well," said McGee, "Mathers says there were three other guys with Oscar. And they weren't up to listening to reason. It seems that Clark changed tactics."

"How?" asked Ellie, less concerned about interrupting McGee.

"Said he could do the job better than Mathers."

"And could he?" asked Tony.

"He was a communications specialist," said McGee, "top level. If Mathers could do it, so could Clark."

"What happened?" asked Tony.

"Bad guys weren't falling for it. I'm guessing that Mathers looks a bit less … well, let's just say it seems that Clark looks incorruptible and as honest as the day is long and …" DiNozzo and Ellie mouthed to each other,  _like Gibbs_ , "and Mathers doesn't," continued McGee, "they decided they needed to make a run for it. Mathers got to the car before he was shot but Clark didn't make it. He shouted to Mathers to get away. So he did."

"Does he know what happened to Clark?" asked Ellie.

"Nope," said Gibbs.

"So he might be dead?" said Tony.

"We're on our way to the place where they rendezvoused," said Gibbs, "we'll see. My guess is that they've taken Clark and plan on forcing him to do the job they recruited Mathers for."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Tony.

"Meet us there," said Gibbs, "McGee'll send you directions."

"On it," said Tony, taking some satisfaction in ending the call before Gibbs could.

A few minutes later, Ellie said,

"This isn't the way to the meet. You should have taken a left back there."

"I know," said Tony, "but we're going to make a call first."

"Where?" said Ellie.

"I think we need to see Maggie," said Tony.

"You mean you do suspect her after all?"

"No," said Tony as they pulled into the road where the Clarks lived. "Look!" he said, pointing to a large van parked haphazardly in front of the house, "that doesn't look good. Go round the back!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ellie drew their weapons and converged on the house. The front door was open and Tony could hear shouts and the sound of a struggle inside. He went in stealthily and made his way to the family room where he saw a masked man pulling Maggie towards the door.

"NCIS! Federal Agent!" Tony shouted as he entered the room.

"Thank God!" said Maggie when she saw Tony. Her captor jumped and let go of Maggie's arm.

"Hands in the air," ordered Tony.

The man raised his hands obediently and Tony walked towards him. He had a moment of warning when he saw a startled look in Maggie's eyes and he turned to look behind him. He saw a raised arm and a vase rushing towards his head but didn't have enough time to prevent the blow landing. As he fell to the ground he heard Bishop coming in from the back yard and was vaguely aware of feet running away. The dizziness cleared quickly and he heard Maggie say anxiously,

"Are you all right, Tony?"

He shook his head, then wished he hadn't and then heard Bishop hurrying back in,

"They got away," she said, "I got the licence number."

"Call it in," said Tony thickly.

Bishop nodded and immediately put the BOLO out.

"And call Gibbs," ordered Tony, "let him know."

"What's happening?" asked Maggie shakily, "those two men forced their way in. I couldn't stop them. Is this something to do with Roy?"

"I think so," said Tony from his position on the floor, "we think your husband was trying to get PFC Mathers out of trouble."

"And got into it himself," said Maggie, "it's time he realised he's not in the Marine Corps now."

Tony managed a smile, "according to Gibbs there's no such thing as an ex-Marine."

"Are you all right?" asked Maggie again.

"I'm fine. This is nothing compared to the days when Gibbs used to head slap me," joked Tony.

Maggie frowned in disapproval but didn't reply.

"I think you'd better come with us," said Tony.

"Why?" asked Maggie, "you don't think I had anything to do with this, do you?"

"No," said Ellie hastily, "of course not. It's just that it might not be safe for you to stay here."

"Safe?" asked Maggie, "you think someone is after me?"

"There's a possibility that your husband has been taken," said Ellie.

"Taken?"

"To help with the job that got Mathers into trouble."

"But Roy wouldn't do anything illegal," protested Maggie.

"That's the problem," said Tony, "it looks as if they're going to try and  _persuade_ him."

"Persuade?" said Maggie.

"By using you," said Ellie gently, "that's why you need to come with us."

Maggie allowed Ellie to pack her a bag and then got into the car for the drive back to DC. Ellie drove and let Gibbs know that they wouldn't be going to meet him and McGee.

NCISNCIS

"You're sure you don't mind?" asked Maggie as Tony ushered her into his apartment.

"No problem," said Tony politely.

"It didn't seem that Agent Gibbs gave you much choice," observed Maggie.

"There were no safe houses available at short notice," said Tony, "and this is better than a hotel."

"But …"

"McGee's got a roommate. Bishop is … well … her living arrangements are a bit difficult at the moment. So, it was either me or casa Gibbs."

"And he didn't offer," said Maggie.

"He keeps his place on the cold side," said Tony evasively.

"Must be a Marine thing," said Maggie, "I'm used to it."

"I could ask him," suggested Tony, "if you'd rather go there?"

"Oh no," protested Maggie, "I'm happy here. I just don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing," said Tony, "and believe me, I've had worse guests. Most of them my father!"

"But your head must be hurting," said Maggie solicitously, "you should be resting."

"You've met Gibbs," said Tony, "you really think 'resting' is in his vocabulary? Besides, I'm fine."

Maggie opened her mouth to continue protesting but then changed her mind. She was a practical person who didn't see the point of wasting her energy in pointless argument.

"I can cook you something," she said instead, "as a thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"Rescuing me. If you and Ellie hadn't come when you did … well, I don't like to think what would have happened."

"You're welcome," said Tony.

"What made you come?"

"The DiNozzo gut?"

"The what?"

"Gibbs has a gut. I don't mean he's fat. He's a fine figure of a man. No, he gets 'feelings' about things. I guess it's rubbed off on me over the years. It just occurred to me that your husband had gone missing and it would be worth checking that you hadn't as well. And you can't."

"Can't what?"

"Cook me anything."

"Why not? Your kitchen looks wonderful."

"I don't keep much food in," explained Tony, "I'm not here much."

"Oh," said Maggie, "what do you do when you're hungry? I'm guessing that Agent Gibbs does allow you to get hungry sometimes?"

Tony grinned, "Sometimes! I usually eat out or call for takeout. Not sure we should go out. Agent O'Donnell is keeping watch outside but we'd better stay in. What do you want?" Tony handed her a pile of takeout menus.

"I don't know," said Maggie, "we don't usually have takeout. I cook. Roy … we like home cooked food."

"Live dangerously," said Tony.

"I feel as if I am already," said Maggie.

"I know it's strange," said Tony, "but we'll find your husband, don't worry."

"Because Agent Gibbs will kick your desk if you don't?" asked Maggie with an attempt at humour.

"No," said Tony, "well, not entirely. No, we'll find him because we're good at our job. Now, what do you want to eat?

In the end they settled on Thai. When it was delivered Maggie started plating it up and then looked in the dining area but the table was covered with papers. She stood uncertainly until Tony noticed,

"Oh, yeah," he said, "I've been using the dining table as an office. Let's eat on the couch."

The sense of living dangerously continued as Maggie and Tony sat on his couch and ate their takeout. She searched for polite conversation,

"You have a lovely apartment. Do you live here on your own?"

"Yes, just me and my two lovely ladies."

"Two?" asked Maggie in surprise.

"Kate and Ziva," said Tony solemnly.

"Er … I thought you said this is a one bedroom apartment," said Maggie trying to be delicate.

"It is," said Tony beginning to enjoy himself.

"Then where do … do … they … you … all sleep?" Maggie had heard of ménage à trois but had never expected to encounter one in real life.

"Kate and Ziva are my goldfish," said Tony deciding to take pity on his guest.

"That makes a lot more sense," said Maggie, squashing down a slight feeling of disappointment.

"Yes, just me and my fishy friends," said Tony.

"I've never lived on my own," said Maggie.

"Never?"

"No. I lived with my parents until I went to university. Then I was in student dorms or shared apartments. I was in grad school when I met Roy and he swept me off my feet."

"What about when he was deployed?"

"I moved with him. By the time he was deployed overseas for the first time I already had our son. Like I said, never lived alone."

"How often did you move?" asked Tony.

"Sixteen times in thirty years," said Maggie.

"Wow," said Tony, "I used to think I was restless but that puts me in the shade."

"How often have you moved?" asked Maggie.

"Lots of boarding schools. Then college. Then three police forces in around six years. Didn't stop moving until I encountered Gibbs."

"How long have you been with NCIS?"

"About fifteen years."

"That's a long time. You must really like it."

"Yeah. I guess. What about you. What did you do while you were following your husband around?"

"I've got a BA in Archaeology. Specialising in Mesopotamian pottery. I'd always pictured myself working on digs all round the world but there's not a lot of archaeology on Marine bases!"

"So what did you do?"

"The usual. Admin work, secretarial, welfare rights. Work to fit in with my children."

"Children?"

"Two. Royston junior, he's the elder. He lives in Montana now."

"Guessing he's not in the Marines?"

"Oh no. I think children of Marines either love it or hate it."

"And your son?"

"Hates it. He's a pharmacist."

"And your other child?"

"Julie. She lives in Oregon. She's a dental hygienist."

"You didn't think to retire somewhere nearer them?"

"Couldn't take Roy that far from Marine Bases. Marine Corps is his life."

"And yours," said Tony.

"So it seems," said Maggie. She seemed to realise this sounded ambiguous. "The Marine Corps have been good for us. And I didn't mind following Roy – really, I didn't. I love my husband, Tony."

"But?"

"How did you know there was a but?"

"Because I've been working on Gibbs' team for nearly fifteen years."

"I guess I hoped that retirement would be different. That the Corps might take more of a backseat. But it hasn't. And Roy does good work. He's good at understanding the problems that Marines face."

Tony wondered if that suggested he was less good at seeing problems closer to home but his head was aching and he decided not to pursue his natural nosiness.

"And I like living this close to DC," said Maggie, "close to all those galleries … and shops! I've taken some classes."

"Like painting?" said Tony remembering the striking abstract. "And you like gardening? Your yard was pretty impressive."

"No, that's all Roy. He loves to mow!" She laughed and then looked stricken, "I can't believe it. Here am I, my husband is missing … might be dead and I'm complaining that he loves to cut grass!"

"We'll find him," said Tony confidently, "Gibbs is on the case. A missing Marine? He won't rest until he finds him."

"And I'm guessing he won't let you rest either," said Maggie.

"Nope. And with that in mind, I'm going to hit the rack."

"I can take the couch," offered Maggie.

"I'll be fine on the couch," said Tony. He didn't like to point out that it was safer for Maggie to be in the inner room in case the bad guys came crashing in.

NCISNCIS

Fortunately the 'bad guys' didn't come crashing in meaning that Maggie and Tony had an uninterrupted night's rest although the bags under Maggie's eyes suggested she hadn't slept well.

"We'll go straight to the Navy Yard," said Tony, "you all right to wait for breakfast till then?"

Maggie nodded. She had checked the contents of Tony's kitchen cabinets and knew that even her inventiveness would fail to produce anything edible.

"I'll call McProvider," said Tony, "tell him to get breakfast."

"I thought his name was McGee," said Maggie looking puzzled.

"It is. I sometimes give him a nickname," said Tony guilelessly, "what would you like? The coffee shop does a good burrito or the steak and cheese sub is good."

"For  _breakfast_?" said Maggie faintly. She saw the bewildered look on Tony's face and continued, "Do they do bagels?"

"Sure," said Tony enthusiastically, "they do whitefish, pastrami, corned beef …"

"Do they do cream cheese?" Tony nodded and seemed about to list the types of bagel so Maggie said hastily, "a rye bagel will be fine."

Tony nodded and called McGee to place the order. Maggie thought she heard him muttering 'so much for living dangerously' under his breath.

Once at the Navy Yard Maggie watched in awe as the team demolished their unhealthy breakfasts at an incredible speed. She guessed they had developed this ability over the years as a safeguard against Gibbs throwing their food into the trash. The man himself seemed to settle for a coffee.

"Mathers has given us a description of 'Oscar'," announced Gibbs as he discontentedly watched his team eat. "A sketch artist is going to the hospital today to see if we can get a better picture."

"Anything at the meet place?" asked Tony.

"No," said McGee, "it was a storage unit. Empty by the time we got there and pretty much wiped clean."

"What about the BOLO on the van?" asked Ellie.

"Nothing yet," said Tim.

"What next, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Did you spot anything about the guys who tried to snatch Maggie?" he asked.

"No," said Tony, "they were wearing masks. One was about 6 foot. The one who hit me was probably taller. Medium build, both of them. Wearing long sleeves so couldn't see if they had any tattoos."

"The one who was grabbing me smelled of fruit," offered Maggie. "It was real strong."

"Perhaps they're hiding out in some sort of fruit warehouse," said Ellie.

"Boss, I was thinking," said Tim before faltering under Gibbs' glare, "but of course I was. That's what you expect us to do. There's lots of communications experts out there. But they seem to have targeted Marine specialists."

"So?" asked Gibbs.

"Made me wonder if they're targeting some sort of Navy installation. They think a Marine expert could hack into the alarm system better than a civilian could."

"Get on that," ordered Gibbs, "check to see if there's anything these crooks might be after."

"Bishop, DiNozzo, go back to the house. Check for fingerprints. The kidnappers might have got careless."

"And what about me, Agent Gibbs?" asked Maggie, "can I go back home?"

"No," said Gibbs, "it's not safe. You'll stay here today and we'll get you into a safe house tonight."

NCISNCIS

Two days passed without any leads. The van was found abandoned but, like the storage unit, had been wiped clean and even Abby could not find any clues to the crooks' identity. The men who had tried to kidnap Maggie had been equally careful not to leave any fingerprints behind. McGee was still searching diligently for potential targets but despite Gibbs increasingly frequent demands for 'answers, McGee!" he hadn't come up with anything.

Maggie looked more and more worried but was a little happier in the safe house once Bishop had shopped for ingredients for her and she was able to relieve some stress by baking. She sent the results into the Navy Yard but the rest of the team were careful to keep them out of Gibbs' sight.

The team took it in turns to keep watch over Maggie at the safe house. On the third night it was Tony's turn.

"Any news?" she asked.

"No," he said trying not to sound pessimistic, "we'll find him." He was about to add, "Don't worry," but realised that was pointless.

"I made blueberry and lemon drizzle muffins," said Maggie.

"This is the best protection duty ever," smiled Tony.

"Why is your team guarding me?"

"What you mean?"

"You're working all day on the … case and then you have to work at night. Don't you have any other agents who could do that?"

"Gibbs likes to keep things in-house," said Tony, "and there's an agent outside as well."

"It doesn't seem fair," said Maggie.

Tony shrugged, "that's Gibbs' way," he said. He saw that Maggie was unconvinced so tried to change the subject, "Hey. I brought the Indiana Jones DVDs. I thought we could watch them."

"Why?" asked Maggie.

"You're an archaeologist, aren't you?" said Tony, "thought you might like them."

"You do know archaeologists don't actually carry bullwhips and wear fedoras, don't you?"

"They don't?" said Tony in mock disappointment.

"And I never found a crystal skull  _or_  the Ark of the Covenant," continued Maggie, "just pottery shards and some beads."

"You just went to the wrong places," said Tony confidently, "I believe in Indy!"

Maggie smiled at this attempt to divert her mind and was about to agree when her cell rang. She answered it, had a brief conversation and then turned to Tony in concern.

"I didn't know you had a cell with you," he said before she could speak.

"I forgot," she confessed, "this is the first time anyone's called."

"Who was it?"

"My neighbour. He's just called the police because he thinks someone's broken into our house."

Tony didn't answer but got his cell out to call Gibbs,

"Gibbs. Maggie just got a call from her neighbour. He thinks the house is being broken into. He's called the police. OK. Let me know." Tony turned to Maggie, "Gibbs is on his way too. He'll let us know what he finds."

"I can't believe this," said Maggie despairingly, "this time last week my biggest problem was getting an appointment with my hairdresser and now I'm in a safe house, my husband is missing and our house is being burgled!"

"I'll make you a cup of tea," said Tony.

"Cup of tea?" demanded Maggie crossly.

"It's what they do in the movies," said Tony.

Maggie managed a shaky laugh. "A whisky and soda would be better."

"Sorry," said Tony, "safe houses have to be dry."

"Tea it is then," said Maggie stoically, "but I'll make it. You make horrible tea."

Tony opened his mouth to answer but then cocked his head. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I thought I heard something outside. Maggie, did you say nobody had called you since you've been here?"

"That's right. My phone was switched off until a couple of hours ago and then I remembered I had it with me and suddenly thought that Roy might be trying to contact me."

"We're leaving," said Tony calmly.

"What about my tea?" asked Maggie even as she reached for her coat and purse.

"It'll keep," said Tony, "we'll go out the backway. Quietly. And do what I tell you."

"What's happening?"

"Probably nothing but we're not going to take any chances."

Tony slid one of his DVDs into the player and turned the TV on. He also switched the kettle on hoping that the noise of both would give the impression that the room's occupants were settling down for the evening. Then putting a finger to his lips to indicate the need for silence he led Maggie out the backdoor and then locked it behind him. The yard was deliberately left empty to allow an easy exit and make it hard for anyone to hide there. Maggie and Tony got to the edge of the yard and Tony looked round the wall and saw a body lying in the road and two shadows by the door.

"We can't get to my car," he hissed, "We'll just have to make a run for it. Quick and quiet. OK?"

Maggie wasn't sure what would happen if she said 'no' so settled for nodding. Tony took her hand and they began running towards the busy road which was a few hundred yards away. As they started, they heard the door of the safe house being broken down.

"What about your agent?" asked Maggie.

"You're more important," said Tony firmly. "Come on. It won't take long for them to know we've got away."

Maggie wasn't as much of a movie fan as Tony but she had always liked thrillers and got a thrill out of watching chase scenes. As she ran with Tony on that dark night she found herself changing her mind. They didn't have to run for long but she was terrified as she waited for the sound of chasing footsteps or of a bullet coming towards them. She was grateful for Tony's hand firmly holding hers and was glad that Gibbs had sent  _him_  that night.

As soon as they got to the main road, Tony dived into a restaurant and headed for the restroom.

"How did you know where the restroom was?" panted Maggie.

"Protection duty 101" said Tony calmly, "always know the boltholes in case the safe house is compromised. I'll call Gibbs. But stay back here, I don't think the bad guys saw where we went but we won't take any risks."

NCISNCIS

Maggie might have her doubts about Gibbs but she was undeniably relieved when he screeched up in a black sedan some time later. Tony had been watching and they hurried out,

"Get in," ordered Gibbs.

"O'Donnell?" asked Tony.

"She's OK," said Gibbs, "called in a few minutes ago. She was knocked out."

"Thank God," said Maggie.

"How did you get out?" asked Gibbs.

"Heard a noise. Realised that Maggie had only just switched her phone on. Thought our criminal friends might have traced it. Decided to leg it just in case."

"Good job, DiNozzo."

"What's happened at my house, Agent Gibbs?" asked Maggie.

"Bishop is on her way there. She'll co-ordinate with the police."

"They can't have been after Maggie," said Tony.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because they came to the safe house for you," said Gibbs.

"Then it's just a coincidence that our house is being burgled?" said Maggie

"Gibbs has got a rule about that," said Tony.

"Rules?" said Maggie.

"I used to think it was a Marine thing," said Tony, "but now I think it's just a Gibbs thing."

Gibbs ignored this byplay, "does your husband have any tools or equipment in the house?"

"You want to borrow something, Boss?" joked Tony.

"DiNozzo!" growled Gibbs.

"Sorry, Boss," said Tony.

"Yes, he has got some stuff," said Maggie, "in a shed in the yard. Why?"

"My guess is that your husband needs something from home to do the work these guys want done."

"Does that mean he's alive then?" said Maggie in sudden hope.

"Yes," said Gibbs with a firmness that hid his doubts.

"But it means he's agreed to do the job," said Maggie.

"Not necessarily," said Tony, "they still came to get you. That might mean they still need to exert pressure on him."

"And do we know what the 'job' is?" asked Maggie.

"McGee has got an idea," said Gibbs, "he's going to tell us when we get to the Navy Yard."

Tony groaned.

"Are you all right, Tony?" asked Maggie anxiously, "you weren't hurt as we ran away, were you?"

"No," said Tony sadly, "I've just realised that we left your blueberry and lemon drizzle muffins behind!"

"And your Indiana Jones DVD," said Maggie beginning to cheer up.

Tony groaned again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"McGee! Report!" ordered Gibbs as he swept into the squad room.

"Bishop phoned. She couldn't tell if anything's been stolen from the Clark residence. The house looked untouched but the shed door was open."

"Roy always keeps it locked," said Maggie.

"She said it didn't look as if the door had been forced," said McGee.

"Did your husband have the key with him?" asked Tony.

"Probably," said Maggie, "he has a spare on his keychain."

"You think Mr Clark gave it to his captors, Boss?" asked McGee.

"Could be," said Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs," said Maggie, "Roy would never do anything illegal. And especially something against the Navy. Please believe me."

"I do," said Gibbs.

"Then that means that they've forced him to do this?" She looked at her companions' faces and saw confirmation in their faces. "You think he's hurt?"

"Not necessarily," said Tony hastily, "he may be playing for time."

"Yes," said Tim eagerly, "he may have said he needed some tool from his shed. And they decided to bring it to him."

Maggie nodded, trying to take comfort from their words. "I can't imagine what this will to do to Roy. If they've forced him to give in it might break him. He's a very proud man, he would be so ashamed of being coerced like this."

"It's not his fault," said Tim.

"That won't make any difference to how he feels," said Gibbs brusquely. The others lapsed into a disconsolate silence. "What else you got, McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Uh," said McGee, "I've been checking on possible Navy targets."

"And?" asked Gibbs.

"There are two or three potentials."

"Two or three isn't good enough," said Gibbs, "I'm not interested in two or three, I need to know one!"

"Yes, Boss. I know that. Like I said there are two. Or three. It depends on what our time scale is."

Tony decided to join the debate, "I would guess the heist or whatever is going to come off soon."

"Why?" asked Gibbs.

"No reports of other communications specialists going missing," said Tony, "and they kept hold of Mr Clark. If they'd had plenty of time I'm guessing they would have let him go … or got rid of him … and just recruit someone else."

"Do we know that no other specialists have gone missing?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Boss. We've been doing a sweep of Marines and sailors with the same skill set as Mathers and Mr Clark. None missing."

"And we included people who've recently retired or left," added Tony.

Gibbs nodded but didn't comment.

"So," continued McGee, "if we're thinking of something going down in the next day or so there's one target that jumps to the head of the list."

"I'm waiting," said Gibbs.

"There's a huge consignment of seized drugs that's going to be moved within the next few days," said McGee.

"Why they moving it?" asked Tony.

"It's going to be incinerated. It's heroin and marijuana seized by Navy Patrols. The Navy hasn't got the facilities to destroy it so they're moving it to a DEA approved facility."

"How much we talking about?" asked Gibbs.

"1000 lb of heroin and half a million of marijuana," answered McGee.

"I'd say that's worth stealing," said Tony.

"You think, DiNozzo?" said Gibbs.

"Why not just stop the drugs being moved?" asked Maggie.

"We could," agreed Tony, "but that wouldn't help us find Roy."

"I hadn't thought of that," admitted Maggie.

"What you think, Boss?" asked McGee.

"Need more details, McGee," said Gibbs, "find out where the drugs are being held. What the plans are for moving them. We need to work out if they're planning a raid on where they're being stored or when they're being moved. Now!"

Gibbs turned to glare at Tony.

"Uh. Bishop and I will go interview people in Mathers' unit tomorrow. Show them the artist's sketch. See if they recognise 'Oscar'."

"You only thinking of that now, DiNozzo?"

"His unit went on exercise the day he was shot. In Alaska, Boss," said Tony reasonably, "seemed better to wait for them to return. They're due back tonight."

Gibbs continued to glare.

"And I'll look at traffic cams around Maggie's house and the safe house. See if I can pick up our bad guys' cars. May be something on the security cameras at the safe house," added Tony.

"You do that," ordered Gibbs before stalking off.

"Um, what's Agent Gibbs going to do?" asked Maggie curiously.

Tim and Tony looked at her blankly. "Be Gibbs," Tim said.

"Oh," said Maggie, "Oh."

NCISNCIS

Ellie returned an hour or so later with pictures of the shed but Maggie was unable to say if anything was missing.

"I don't go into the shed much," she said, "I have my own craft room in the house, you see so I don't need to borrow anything from Roy."

Bishop joined Tim and Tony in their tasks. Maggie, feeling sleepy, retreated to the break room and curled up on a couch where she fell asleep for a few hours. When she woke she returned to the squad room where she found the agents had taken a break and were sleeping at their desks.

"What you got?" demanded Gibbs as he returned with a cup of coffee in his hand.

His agents jerked awake.

"Drugs are being stored off base in a high security warehouse in Brentwood," said McGee, "going to be moved the day after tomorrow. No, tomorrow now as it's not today anymore."

"What?" asked Gibbs.

"McMuddled forgot we've been all night," said Tony, "lost a day. Not that it matters, Boss."

"Nothing on security footage," said Ellie, "our bad guys are super cautious."

"McGee, keep looking," said Gibbs, "Bishop, DiNozzo – I thought you were going to pay a visit to Mathers' unit?"

"On it, Boss," said Tony.

"I'm going to go to Abby's lab," announced McGee, "I might be able to enhance the images down there."

Gibbs nodded and went to sit at his desk. Tony and Bishop picked up their gear and left.

"Agent Gibbs," said Maggie.

"Yes?"

"Aren't your team going to get any rest?"

"They were sleeping when I came in," Gibbs pointed out.

"But not for long," said Maggie.

"They've got a job to do," said Gibbs.

"But they've been working so hard," said Maggie, "They must be tired."

"Don't worry," said Gibbs, "they won't fall down on the job. They'll find the First Sergeant."

Maggie opened her mouth to say she wasn't really concerned about whether their tiredness would affect their job performance but then closed it again as, being honest, she supposed that was one of her worries.

NCISNCIS

"You're sure you don't mind?" asked Maggie as Tony ushered her into his apartment that evening.

"Haven't we been through this before?" asked Tony. "Don't worry. We can't take you back to the safe house and there's nowhere else to go. Your cell is safely in lock up at the Navy Yard so nobody can trace you here."

"I wasn't worried about my  _safety,_ " huffed Maggie, "OK, perhaps I am, a little. But you've been working all day. First you and Ellie went to do the interviews and then you did surveillance on the warehouse in Brentwood."

"And now McGee and Bishop have taken over," said Tony.

"But you must be tired. And now you have to look after me again."

"No problem," said Tony, "but we can't watch Indiana Jones. I haven't got the DVDs back yet."

"Oh dear," said Maggie sarcastically and waving a hand towards the shelves filled with DVDs, "if only you had some other DVDs to choose from!"

After years of teasing from his co-workers, Tony was immune to digs about his movie addiction so he simply said, "best movie collection in town, pick what you want!"

"Coffee?" asked Maggie as she moved into the kitchen.

"I'll have chocolate," said Tony, "had too much caffeine today."

Maggie forbore to point out that chocolate had caffeine in as well and decided that chocolate sounded rather comforting and that she would have some too.

"Tony," she said.

"Uh oh," said Tony, "I know that tone of voice. That's the sort of voice that's about to say, 'I'm telling you this for your own good' or 'this will hurt me as much as it hurts you' …"

Maggie was not put off, "Tony. What does Agent Gibbs  _do_?"

"What do you mean,  _do_? He leads the team."

"I can see that he gives out assignments. Although you all seem to anticipate what he's going to tell you what to do."

"Rule 15."

"What?"

"Gibbs' rule 15. Always work as a team."

"It's a good rule," agreed Maggie, "and you do. Work as a team."

"Well-oiled machine," said Tony proudly.

"But I don't quite see how Agent Gibbs fits in. Into the team."

"Oh," said Tony, "he's the leader."

"You said that."

"He keeps us motivated," said Tony.

"By shouting at you? And making unreasonable demands?"

"It's good to be stretched."

"But not if you're stretched too thin."

"Don't worry. We're OK. We'll find your husband."

"That's not my point. It seems to me that Tim found the crooks' target. You and Ellie have been doing interviews, surveillance and looking at security cameras. And Gibbs … well … I'm not sure."

"Gibbs is our glue," said Tony earnestly. "He takes all our ideas, our information and he processes them. You'll see. He'll spot some hidden connection that we've missed and that'll crack the case."

"Perhaps you miss the connection because you're all so exhausted but Gibbs sees it because he's fresh as a daisy since he hasn't done anything," said Maggie with a touch of bitterness.

Tony shook his head, "No. You're not right. You don't understand the Gibbs dynamic. I don't blame you. It's hard to see from the outside."

"And the shouting? And not letting you rest or eat properly?"

"It's a Marine thing," said Tony, "demanding is good."

"You know what I admire about my husband, Tony?" asked Maggie.

"No," said Tony cautiously.

"He's a good Marine."

"So you should understand Gibbs," said Tony.

"He's a good Marine but he never loses his temper. He's the least irritable person I know. And he doesn't shout."

"Well, not at you," said Tony.

"No. Well, yes, he doesn't shout at me but he didn't shout at his men either. That's not true. He used to shout to get their attention, if they were about to wander into danger but other times, he was always measured and calm. And his men (and women) respected him for it. He didn't need to bully them or cow them."

"Gibbs doesn't bully us," protested Tony.

"If you say so," said Maggie, "perhaps you're right and an outsider can't understand the  _Gibbs' dynamic._ "

"I am right," said Tony firmly.

"You remember I said that I did some welfare work?" asked Maggie.

"Vaguely," said Tony suppressing a sigh.

"I dealt with some women who were the victims of domestic abuse." She paused but Tony just scowled at her. "Sometimes it took someone from the outside to point out that what was happening to them was unacceptable. They had got so used to things that they didn't see what was going on."

"I … we … are not the victims of abuse," said Tony hotly, "we work hard and do a good and important job."

"I'm not saying that you don't do good work," said Maggie gently.

"And we're fine. Gibbs is a good Boss."

"If you say so," repeated Maggie, "but you're an investigator. Perhaps you should use those skills a bit closer to home. Now, hot chocolate coming up." She smiled and continued into the kitchen just as Tony's phone rang.

"Boss? OK. On my way!"

"What?" asked Maggie.

"The all seeing eye of Gibbs," said Tony. "Like I said he would, he's spotted our bad guys' plan – he's looked at the schedule for moving the drugs and he can see that the weak moment is tonight. The warehouse is about to be raided."

"Shall I come too?"

"You stay here. Agent Simmonds is on his way up. When he gets here I'll hand you over to him."

"Tony …"

"Don't worry. We'll get your husband back for you. Gibbs will see to that." He opened the door to let Simmonds in. He was about to leave when Maggie grabbed his arm,

"Don't be angry, Tony. I'm sorry."

Tony managed a smile, "Gibbs has got a rule against apologies! And I have got a rule too."

"What's that?"

"Never disappoint a lady!"

And with that he was gone.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened?" asked Maggie.

"Things didn't entirely go to plan," admitted Tony. They were sitting in the waiting room at Walter Reed hospital to which Tony had brought Maggie an hour or so before. "McGee was hiding in the control room at the warehouse. We figured that the bad guys would head there but we thought we'd get them before they made it. McGee was the backstop."

"And?" asked Maggie.

"They came in through a door we weren't watching properly," sighed Tony, "they were up the stairs before we clocked them. Your husband made a last attempt to refuse to disable the security system."

"Typical Roy," said Maggie with an attempt at a smile.

"Typical Marine," agreed Tony. "Anyway, that didn't go well. McGee had no choice but to try and step in. Which also didn't go well. There was a struggle. Next thing we knew, your husband had fallen down the stairs."

Maggie grimaced and shredded the tissue she was holding in her hand. Tony nodded, took it from her and handed her a fresh one. It was the fourth time he had replaced her handiwork.

"Tim did well," continued Tony, "played for time. Managed to look intimidated and said he could do the security system. We could hear him on our earwigs. Sounded real convincing."

"And did he?" asked Maggie.

"What? Disable the alarm? Yes, he did. But as soon as he'd done it 'Oscar' put a gun to his head."

"And what happened next?"

"Like I said before. You can rely on Gibbs. He took the shot and killed Oscar. Not a shot I would have wanted to take, in the dark from that distance. Gibbs always has our six."

"But Agent McGee was shot?" said Maggie.

"Yep. Oscar was down but his 'co-workers' fought back. There was a firefight. Tim got hit in the crossfire. He'll be all right, it's not serious."

"Mrs Clark?" came a voice from the door. Maggie and Tony looked up and saw a doctor walking towards them.

"Yes?" she replied, automatically standing up.

"I'm Dr Nally, I've been treating Mr Clark. Your husband is going to be fine."

"Thank God," breathed Maggie. She sat down again quickly.

"He has a concussion and a broken leg. The leg will need to be pinned so we'll be operating in a few hours. He may have to stay in hospital rather longer than he wants!"

"He giving you problems?" asked Maggie.

"We're used to it," smiled Dr Nally, "sailors and Marines aren't always the best of patients."

"Can I see him?" asked Maggie.

"Of course. We'll be giving him a pre-med soon before taking him down to surgery but he's awake at the moment."

"I'll come with you," said Tony, "I'll drop in on McPatient before heading back to the Navy Yard."

"You're going back?" said Maggie.

"Got to start on all that paperwork," grimaced Tony.

"Won't Agent Gibbs be doing it?"

Tony started to laugh but realised he didn't want to give more substance to Maggie's suspicions about Gibbs. "Sure," he said, "he'll be doing something."

"Where is he?" asked Maggie. "Is he already at the Navy Yard?"

"Probably," said Tony vaguely even if he suspected that Gibbs was in his basement brooding over what had happened that night.

Dr Nally coughed politely and Maggie realised that he was still waiting for her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "please, I'm ready now."

It turned out that McGee and Royston Clark was in adjacent cubicles. A nurse was in with Tim so Tony waited outside. He saw Maggie go in to her husband and take his hand.

"Margaret," said Roy, "do you know how Gordon is?"

"Gordon?" asked Maggie.

"Um, PFC Mathers," said Tony, "the Marine Mr Clark has been helping."

"How is he?" asked Roy.

"He'd doing well," said Tony, "came out of hospital a couple days ago. His CO is looking into what he did. He may be facing some disciplinary action."

"I'll talk to Major Donaldson," said Clark, "see if we can get it all squared away. Gordon didn't do anything wrong. Admittedly he was going to but he saw the light."

"This is Agent DiNozzo," said Maggie, "he and his team have been looking for you. And looking after me."

"Thank you," said Roy, "Why did you need looking after, Margaret?"

The nurse came out of Tim's cubicle at that moment and Tony gratefully took the opportunity to beat a tactful retreat. Somehow he thought Roy and Maggie needed some time alone.

"Hey, Tim," he said cheerfully, "hey, that's one impressive bandage you've got there. You do know that Abby will go into Florence Nightingale overdrive when she sees you?"

"I know," said Tim in a tone that held pleasurable anticipation and fear in equal measure.

"You did good, Tim," said Tony in a more serious tone, "you almost had me convinced that you were going over to the dark side!"

"Almost?" said Tim, "why only 'almost'?"

"Because I know you," said Tony, "you would never go over to the dark side."

"Oh," said a mollified Tim, "you did good too. Brought down two of Oscar's goons."

Tony shrugged, "wouldn't have needed to if we'd spotted that door and had eyes on it," he said discontentedly.

"It happens," said Tim.

"Is that a McRule?" asked Tony.

"More of a fact of life," replied Tim.

NCISNCIS

Two days later Tony rang the doorbell of the Clark house.

"Tony!" said Maggie, "this is a pleasant surprise."

"Brought back the stuff you left at my apartment," said Tony holding up a small bag.

"Come in," said Maggie, "you didn't need to come all this way."

"I'm on my way to Walter Reed," said Tony, "need to run over your husband's statement. Thought I'd take a detour. Can I give you a ride later? If you want to go visit?"

"The insurance company has given us a car," said Maggie, "so I'm mobile again. Can't imagine how long it's going to take to get the claim sorted out though. They're saying PFC Mathers wasn't an authorised driver … and he wasn't exactly in a fit state to drive. But what was he meant to do?"

"I've had experience of difficult claims," said Tony, "let me know if I can help."

"You seem like a careful driver," said Maggie, "why have you had trouble claiming on your insurance?"

"That's a story for another time … or times," said Tony as he followed Maggie into the family room. He looked around him noticing the difference from the last time he had been there. Maggie spotted this.

"Oh yes," she said, "Roy is the tidy one in the house. Sit down."

"No," said the house-proud Tony bravely, "it's fine. Lived in. Cosy." He moved a pile of magazines so he was able to sit down on the couch.

"Tony," said Maggie, "I think I owe you an apology."

"You do?"

"Or rather, Agent Gibbs. Perhaps I've been too critical of him. I spoke to Roy about it and he said that everyone has their own way of command. Agent Gibbs' methods may be out of style at the moment but that doesn't necessarily mean that they're wrong. And you all seem to be thriving on it. So, I'm sorry if I caused you any … discomfort when I spoke about the way you all work."

"No problem," said Tony, "and nothing to apologise for." He smiled. Maggie had turned to go into the kitchen so didn't notice: if she had seen his expression she might not have been convinced by the smile.

NCISNCIS

"Where did this come from?" asked Gibbs a few days later when he returned to his desk to find it covered with muffins.

"From me, Agent Gibbs," said Maggie from her position at Tony's desk.

"Yeah, we thought we'd check this time that we were allowed to eat them," said Tony cheekily.

Gibbs shrugged, not rising to the bait.

"Maggie made us ginger and lemon muffins," said Tony.

Gibbs withdrew the hand that had been stretched out towards the cakes.

"Don't worry, Agent Gibbs," said Maggie casting a disapproving look at Tony, "I made coffee and walnut and cinnamon ones too. Tony told me you don't care for ginger. I mean, ginger flavour."

"Thank you," said Gibbs in a tone of voice which suggested that Tony was narrowly avoiding a head slap. "Appreciate it."

"They're great," said Tim coming to select a cake, "just what the doctor ordered."

"I wanted to thank your  _team_  for all their hard work," said Maggie.

Tony looked at her askance but nobody else seemed to notice her slight emphasis.

"Just doing our job," said Gibbs, "your husband is a good Marine."

"And what is going to happen to PFC Mathers?" asked Maggie, "Roy is still very concerned about him."

"He's being very helpful," said Bishop as she deliberated over which muffin to pick, "and it doesn't seem that he'd done anything criminal. He stepped back from the brink. I think he'll be OK."

"That's good," said Maggie, "and Roy will do his best to keep him on the straight and narrow."

"Like I said," said Gibbs, "good Marine."

He looked at his watch and Maggie took the hint.

"I must go," she said, "things to do. Roy is coming home from the hospital at the end of the week."

"Give him our best," said Ellie.

"Thank you, it was a pleasure to meet you all." She hugged Bishop and McGee and shook Gibbs' hand. She went to embrace Tony but he said,

"I'll walk you to your car. Make sure you get through security OK."

A few minutes later as they walked towards Maggie's car, Tony said,

"Is everything OK?"

"Your investigator's gut at work again?" asked Maggie.

"Always. Occupational hazard."

"I've been thinking about what I said to you. About not seeing the situation you're in because you've got used to it … or you're too close."

"Maggie …" began Tony.

"No, let me finish. And I realised that I was being hypocritical when I spoke to you about women suffering domestic abuse."

"You mean … are you telling me that your husband  _abuses_ you?" Tony stopped walking in shock.

"No!" said Maggie, "no, Roy would never hurt me."

"Phew," said Tony, "then what?"

"I didn't lie to you, Tony when I said that I love Roy. I do. I was worried the whole time he was missing."

"But?"

"But I realised that perhaps I don't  _like_  him very much."

"What?"

"His life is the Marines. I come a very poor second. You were there when I saw him at the hospital. His first thought was for that boy. Which is admirable but it leaves me a long way behind."

"But …" said Tony.

"His life centres round the Marine Corps and he expects that mine will too. And it has - for years but now I've had enough. I want more from life."

"Like having takeout and eating on the couch?" said Tony.

"Not necessarily," said Maggie, "I think the Thai food gave me indigestion! But you're right in a way, I want some freedom. I  _enjoyed_  having the house to myself while Roy was in the hospital. I guess I should feel guilty about that but I decided not to. I'm entitled to my own way of life."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to Oman."

"Excuse me?"

"A friend of mine from college days is running a dig there. Oman was on a trade route from Mesopotamia. They're doing excavations to see what was being traded."

"That sounds ... really …" Tony trailed off.

"Dull?" suggested Maggie with a twinkle.

"Let's just say I'll wait for the movie to come out," said Tony.

"I'm looking forward to it," said Maggie firmly, "I'm rusty and out of date but Rissa says that all hands are welcome."

"How long will you be gone?"

"About three months. I've arranged for Roy's cousin Clara to come and look after him. She can't wait. She adores Roy … and she's never really liked me."

"What does Roy say?"

"Roy is always calm. Like I said, he never loses his temper. He just says that if that's what I want that's what I should do. I don't think he believes it really," said Maggie a little sadly.

"He'll miss you," said Tony.

"That's kind of you but I don't think he will. Clara will look after him. Probably keep house better than I do. He's not home much, I don't think he'll notice I'm not there."

"And what happens once the dig is over?"

"Who knows? Another dig? I may find that I miss Roy so much that I can't live without him. He may be right and I just need my fling."

"And what if you find you  _can_  live without him?"

"Divorce perhaps. I have a dream of opening a cake shop. Perhaps somewhere near my children. I'd like to see more of my grandchildren. I don't know, Tony. I'm just opening my hands and seeing what falls into them."

"Wow," said Tony, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Tony. I'm almost grateful for all this trouble; it opened my eyes to what was going on. And I think if I hadn't tried to lay down the law to you I wouldn't have noticed what was happening to me. But I am sorry if I caused you any distress. That wasn't my intention. I can see how much you care for Agent Gibbs."

"I know," said Tony, "and you didn't. Cause me distress. But you did make me think. And I wondered if we would have thought to keep eyes on that door if we hadn't been too tired."

"It's done now," said Maggie, "and …"

"So I went to see Director Vance …"

FLASHBACK - EARLIER THAT DAY

"DiNozzo," said Vance, "my secretary said you had booked an appointment. Come in. Sit down."

"Thank you, Sir," said Tony.

"Good work on that drugs heist," praised Vance, "you all did well."

"Thank you, Sir."

Vance waited a few seconds before saying, "I believe it was you who requested this meeting, Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes, Sir."

"And I'm guessing it wasn't because you just wanted to sit in that chair and look at me?"

"No, Sir."

"Well?"

"I've been looking at the vacancy list."

"Yes?"

"And I'd like to be considered for the Special Agent in Charge post in San Diego."

"You would?"

"Yes, Sir."

"May I ask why, DiNozzo?"

"I think it's time, Sir. I think it would be good to step away from the MCRT."

"You know that it's only temporary? While Gonzalez is out on maternity leave?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And that she fully intends to return to her post once her leave is up?"

"Yes, Sir. I understand."

"I'm afraid I don't, Agent DiNozzo. I didn't figure you'd ever leave Gibbs' team. What's happened?"

"I've been on Agent Gibbs' team for nearly fifteen years, Sir. I think it's time for a change."

"A change?" said Vance drily.

"Agent Gibbs is a fine agent," said Tony carefully, "but I think it would be good to get experience of another environment, to try other ways of working."

"I see. Have you had a falling out with Agent Gibbs?"

"No, Sir."

"This is rather sudden, isn't it?"

"The recent case … well, let's just say that it opened my eyes to how the MCRT works," said Tony.

"The case went well, didn't it?" said Vance.

"It had a successful outcome, yes."

"But?"

"But, Sir?"

"Oh, believe me, Agent DiNozzo, I'm an expert in knowing when a 'but' is coming."

"I wonder whether the outcome might have been achieved in a different way."

"Different?"

"A way which didn't involve McGee and Mr Clark being injured and there needing to be a shootout."

"Is there anything I should be aware of about the case?" asked Vance.

"No, Sir."

"The guilty people were apprehended?"

"Yes, Sir. I just feel it would be good to get experience of working in a more … collaborative way."

"You mean a way that allows reasonable rest and food breaks and which doesn't involve being shouted at?" said Vance.

Tony chose not to answer that, "I found my methods worked well when I was temporary team lead," he said, "San Diego would be an opportunity to put them into practice again."

Vance stared at Tony for several seconds and then came to a decision, "Very well," he said, "I will have orders drawn up for you to be Special Agent in Charge in San Diego.  _Temporary_ Special Agent in Charge."

"Yes, Sir."

"There's no guarantee that you will be able to return to your current role," Vance warned.

"I understand."

"Although it will probably take six months before Gibbs even starts considering a TAD."

"Thank you, Sir," said Tony, "I appreciate the opportunity."

The Director stood and offered his hand, "Congratulations, Special Agent in Charge. And may I say, I think you are doing the right thing. Time to step up, Tony."

Tony nodded and left the room.

END FLASHBACK

"Wow," said Maggie when Tony had finished telling her about San Diego. "PFC Mathers has got a lot to answer for, hasn't he?"

"I guess," said Tony, "do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I don't know," said Maggie, "any more than I know if  _I'm_ doing the right thing. What do you think?"

"It feels right," said Tony, "scary but right. It's like you and your husband. I respect the hell out of Gibbs but I don't think I  _like_  him much now. And I'm not sure I agree with his methods. Time for a break. Time to think the unthinkable: life without Gibbs!"

"I'm sure he'll miss you," said Maggie.

"Perhaps," said Tony. "I wish he was a bit more like your husband."

"What? House-proud?"

"No. Never losing his temper! Gibbs hates change. I'm not sure how he's going to take the news."

"That's not your problem, Tony," said Maggie gently, "time to live your life. It'll be fine."

"Yeah," said Tony doubtfully, "you have  _met_  Gibbs, haven't you?"

"It'll be fine," repeated Maggie, "and I expect regular updates from San Diego!"

"You bet," said Tony, "you're my partner in crime. And this is all your fault, you know!"

"Guilty as charged," said Maggie, "and I've never been so happy to be guilty!"

 


End file.
